


Pony Ride

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Nagisa Hazuki was a city boy if ever Sousuke had seen one, and right then, he was completely, utterly enraptured with Sousuke’s horse.





	Pony Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2015. The prompt was: 
> 
> “I think he needs his farm lover.” - Brooklyn Nine Nine

Nagisa Hazuki was a city boy if ever Sousuke had seen one. He wore trendy clothes, paid too much for things, and was always babbling on about some movie or concert or party or something, some too fast event that Sousuke had never really had any interest in, himself. He was the kind of guy, exuberant, outgoing, and headstrong, that thrived in that sort of atmosphere, the kind of guy who took a shower but didn’t really get clean because you don’t really get dirty sitting in nice houses and nice offices and nice clubs.

And right then, he was completely, utterly enraptured with Sousuke’s horse.

The wonder on his face was almost childlike as he looked up at the horse, and the mare rewarded him by nudging her nose into his hand. She was a gentle spirit, and seemed to recognize Nagisa as one, too, despite his laughter, ringing out like a shot in the quiet early afternoon.

“I love her!” he announced, scratching her head and producing one of the sugar cubes Sousuke had given him. He laughed again at the feeling of her lips as she ate the treat off his hand. “Can we go for a ride, Sou-chan?”

“I never agreed to let you ride her,” said Sousuke. Nagisa whirled on him, pouting.

“You can’t bring me all the way out here to see your horse and then say that!”

“I brought you out here because you agreed to help me paint the fence.” Which was not even started yet. “You’re the one who wanted to see the horse.”

Nagisa’s expression dropped. “But I’ve never ridden a horse before.”

And, well, Sousuke couldn’t say no to that.

“…Fine. Lead her to the barn, and we’ll saddle her up.”

Nagisa cheered. The horse whinnied in agreement. Before Sousuke could react further, Nagisa was on him, arms reaching to get as far around his waist as they could.

“Sou-chan is the best,” said Nagisa, cheek pressed contently against the denim fabric of Sousuke’s overalls, and Sousuke felt his face heat up. He pulled away from Nagisa almost too roughly (he was so soft, would he bruise like a peach?) and turned to head toward the barn. Behind him, he could hear Nagisa giggle and talk softly with the horse.

It was only twenty minutes later that Sousuke found himself leading the horse down a well worn path in the woods, stepping carefully over rocks and scooting fallen branches out of the way. Nagisa had wanted to lead her himself his first time, but he’d almost immediately tried to goad her into a sprint, and Sousuke had known that would be a bad idea.

So instead they walked, and Nagisa talked. He chattered about the horse, about how beautiful she was, about his friends and their lives, about the woods, about an interesting movie he had watched the other day. Though Sousuke did not respond much, he found the conversation, if it could be called such, peaceful. Nagisa’s easy, cheerful tone flowed through the trees and added to the sunshine. Sousuke found that he was smiling almost the whole time.

They came to a clearing dotted with wildflowers, a bubbling creek flowing through the middle. Butterflies and bees flitted from flower to flower, occasionally joined by grasshoppers on their way to and fro. Sousuke didn’t care much for things like this, too soft and pretty and not active enough, but when he looked up at Nagisa, he knew he had picked the perfect spot. He looked like someone right out of a fairy tale, his hair lit in a halo by the sun, his eyes alight, a smile on his face.

He looked like he belonged here. Not in a city, not surrounded by artificial structures and hard concrete, but here, in this clearing in these woods on Sousuke’s farm. He belonged.

Nagisa looked down at Sousuke, and his smile grew softer.

They shared their first kiss right there, Sousuke craning his neck up as Nagisa bent down from the horse. A bird sang in the distance.

When they parted, Sousuke found himself searching desperately for something to say. Something beautiful. Something romantic. In the end, all he could say was, “Wow.”

Nagisa giggled, and slipped off the horses back. He grabbed Sousuke’s hands in his own, smiling up into his eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss Sou-chan for awhile now,” he said, and Sousuke raised an eyebrow, though he was smiling.

“Really?”

“Yes! And now there’s something else that I want to do.”

He stretched up, as though he was coming in for another kiss. Sousuke bent down, almost instinctively, his eyes closing… and met air.

When he opened his eyes again, Nagisa was sprinting away from him, laughing and pulling off his shirt.

“I’ve always wanted to swim in a creek! Come on, Sou-chan!”

Sousuke watched him, bewildered, for another second, then smiled, running after him. Nagisa was a city boy, but he had something wild in his heart. Sousuke would have to stay on his toes.


End file.
